


It's A Vampire Thing

by pinaygurl28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Vampires, creature!fic, kinda_super!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinaygurl28/pseuds/pinaygurl28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds out he is half vampire and that his mate is Muggle!Harry! or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins

It's a Vampire Thing: Prologue: And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the HP storyline and characters.

Draco was always interested in magical creatures. How could you not be? Not only were they beautiful (or at least most of them are), they also have very useful magical abilities. it's true that he always made fun of that great oaf, Hagrid, but how can you not? He's teaching them all about the dangerous creatures and it isn't even the correct information. I always found werewolves, merpeople, vampires, sirens, and veelas to be the most interesting. I used to think that my family had veela blood. Honestly, how could you not think that after one look at our family? The Malfoys always had pale blond hair and fair skin. The love between his grandparents and parents always seemed to be that of soul mates. I mean, even though they only first got married because of an arrangement, the love was still there. So you see, I had plenty of reasons to think that I would be a veela. but honestly, I always hoped that I would be a vampire. Vampires had an increase in magical strength when they came into their inheritance and then they would again after doing some act (but he never found out what cause his mother took away the book he was researching from), he would also gain an increase in physical strength(though not much), keener eyesight, and an increase in speed. But, it didn't really matter. I was never able to continue my research about vampires specifically, even at the Hogwarts library. Crabbe and Goyle never left me alone long enough to find anything new. After a few years into school I gave up on looking. Even my own mother and father attempted to stop me from researching. To think, all of that time wasted on my childhood dream. A dream in which he had almost given up all hope on. There is no chance for me to be a vampire.

If only he knew how wrong he was and how his world was about to be turned upside down.


	2. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco learns about the history of his family and about his new inheritance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's A Vampire Thing Chapter One: Finding Out
> 
> Disclaimer: me no own. Unfortunately.
> 
> Italics= thoughts

11:58. Two more minutes and it will be my birthday. Normally, I don't stay up to wait for it but for some reason I felt like I just had to wait up,

11:59. My mind began to wander to think about why my father took me out of Hogwarts earlier that day, especially when we still had two weeks of term. My attempts to pry any information out of him on our way home failed and the same occurred when I questioned mother when we arrived at the manor. Oh well I suppose I will find out soon enough. Hopefully it has something to do with my birthday.

12:00. It's my birthday! Woo-hoo... I would have continued this train of thought if it weren't for the immense pain that racked through my body a second later. He was vaguely aware of his mother, father and godfather entering his room as he let out a blood curdling scream. When that ended he fell victim to an endless black world.

-linebreak-

(a conversation between the adults, they may be considered as ooc)

"We need to tell him, Luc! We can't just send him back to Hogwarts when he doesn't know the complete truth about his heritage," said Narcissa.

"Yes, I am well aware of the need to tell him, Cissa. Now, will you please go send a letter to Dumbledore. He needs to be informed that Draco will not be returning to Hogwarts until the next school year," said Lucius.

"Yes, of course dear. Severus, will you please send it to him after I have finished? I have other things to handle for our meals later on," requested Narcissa.

"Of course Narcissa. Just send it to me with an elf," replied Severus. With that, Narcissa swept out of the bedroom, leaving the two men with the now sleeping child.

"Sev, can you go tell Cissa that when Draco wakes I will be informing him of everything? And can you please make the potion that will allow us to see who his mate is as well? Until then, please leave us be. We will join the two of you for lunch most likely and have breakfast in here," requested Lucius. He received a nod in reply. Now he had to wait for his Dragon to awake.

-linebreak-

(nine hours later)

Ugh... why is it so bloody bright? Why is the sun even up at this ungodly hour? There should be a law against that...-grunt- why is my body in so much pain? thought Draco. -memories of the night before returned to him in full force- hm... I wonder... "Was that my inheritance?" I thought aloud.

"Yes Dragon, that most certainly was your magical inheritance," I heard my father's voice say, "now wake up. I have much to explain to you, my Dragon," he said again. Uh-oh. Something must be wrong, Father only calls me Dragon when he has news to tell me that will change our lives. The last time was when he had to return to serving the Dark Lord.

"Good morning, father. I presume you wish to speak to me concerning the events from last night? But, before anything else, may I ask you a question," -at his father's nod, he continued- " Am I part magical creature?" I asked. I noticed that Father began to choke on air at this. I raised my eyebrow at this presuming that concerned our coming talk.

"-nervous chuckle- yes about that.. your blood is half wizard and half magical creature," Father admitted.

" I'm a-a-a ma-magical creature?" I shrieked, although that is quite unbecoming of the Malfoy heir.

"Draco! You should not shriek! It is unbecoming of the Malfoy heir. (thanks for pointing out what I just thought, Father.) - do not glare at me, Draco- Now then, you are half-wizard and half-vampire," Father explained.

"VAMPIRE? Half-vampire? That is so awesome ( oh ha ha father just let me have my fun) I've always wanted to be one and now I am. Dream come true! Wait a minute, how am I half-vampire?" I asked. Hold on, why am I only told this now and not before? They could have at least told me this yesterday.

"Yes, you are half-vampire. I am positive I just said that... It's in the blood of both Malfoy and Black families. Would you like for me to explain everything or are you going to continue acting like a four year old," Father teased, " I will explain our reasoning of keeping it a secret and fill in the blanks in your limited education about vampires. And should you still have questions after everything, I will gladly answer them. Actually, you should go get cleaned up first while I call for breakfast. We will continue afterwards, you are horrible until you have eaten. Now go!" Father continued.

(one hour and thirty minutes later -oh gawd Draco takes long :D and breakfast is over)

"Now that that is finally finished with, may we please continue our earlier conversation, Father?" I asked. Normally, I would wait for my father to begin but this news was just to big to be patient. I also have plenty of questions that need to be answered.

(Malfoy family history time -spoken by Lucius-)

"About five generations ago for the Malfoys and ten generations for the Blacks, both your grandmothers were engaged to a full vampire. Now, their parents were not told of their vampire heritage in the chosen betrothed. The vampires decided to wait to tell them until after but were soon found out. Your grandmothers were there mates so they found a way for them to be married to them. Of course, their parents were not happy about this turn of events but there was no way out of the contracts so the weddings were forced to continue, no more marriages with those of creature blood have been made into either family. There have been a few children born with the creature blood, no more than a dozen on each side. The similarities between the two families are disturbingly similar, don't you agree? Well that is the whole story. Now for your questions." explained Father.

(this part switches between Draco and Lucius back in forth, don't feel like saying "said ...")

"Can you tell me about my inheritance? What happens to vampires?"

"When a vampire first receives their inheritance they will gain a good five inches in height -so you should be at a healthy 6'9-, your body should gain a bit more muscle -you will still have that seeker body of yours-, keener eyesight -you will see miles away in pitch darkness-, faster -more than a Firebolt x2-, and more physical strength -Finally! No more fighting like a bloody girl! (Don't give me that look Draco! You know it's true)-"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, dad. Wait a minute, did I call him dad? I haven't called him dad since I was seven... Will there be any magical changes?"

"Of course Draco. You would think that as a magical creature coming into their inheritance you would gain some MAGICAL powers. At least he blushed, silly child. But really Draco. I am perfectly aware you did some research on vampires as a child. I do believe this is where your mother intervened -don't look at me like that, we thought it was best- Except, you will go through another inheritance once you fully complete your bond to your mate."

Did he say mate? I am positive he said mate... "Excuse me Father, but did you say that I will have a mate?" This could be quite important to me...

"Yes. I will explain the details of your mate later on in the conversation. For now, continue on with your other questions."

"Humph... okay, fine. Why did you and mother decide to hide this from me for all these years? What was the point of all the secrecy?" especially when you said not to keep secrets from family... hypocrite... oh, he's saying something. Better pay attention now...

" Yes I do suppose I should tell you about that now. For one, we were unsure if you would inherit the vampire blood. The last person in either family with the inheritance was your mother and I. And that was around thirty-five years ago. We hoped that you would not get the vampire blood due to the war and for a while it seemed our wish would come true. For out of twenty something Malfoys, not one of them received the inheritance. Another reason is because of the Dark Lord. Were he to find out of your heritage, he would have used you as a consort and a weapon. I may be one of his followers, but I do so unwillingly. I was forced into it as a teenager, months before you were conceived. If he were to find out, you would be taken away from us. I am not ignorant to not know that you do not wish to be a Death Eater. While we are on the topic of the madman, I will be turning spy for Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix as soon as we find your mate. Then, the two of you will go into hiding to complete your bond until you must return to Hogwarts. Once you have done that, I will openly 'defect' to the side of Light. I will most likely go into hiding with your mother until the Christmas hols. Unfortunately, Severus will continue to spy for us, so he will not be able to join us. Our last reason is that we wanted you to have a normal childhood. As normal as possible."

I had to admit they had quite a number of good reasons for keeping this secret. I wonder if Uncle Sev knows. Wait, of course he does, he knows all of their secrets. So our family is switching sides in the war. Well, that certainly made things easier for me. "That's fine with me. What about aging? And feeding? How will those affect me? My mate?"

"Vampires age at a much slower rate than muggles and wizards. They live ten years longer than them. When it comes to feeding, you will only have to feed off of your mate. This lessens the death rate from vampires feeding too much at one time from one person. Until then, you will have to just feed off of the blood from the donors. Not the actual people. Just bags and bags of blood. Mmm... yummy... anyway, any other questions?"

" What about an heir? I may be gay, but I still want to have a complete family with plenty of kids. Will that be possible?"

"If your mate was female, then obviously there would be no problem. There would be a higher rate of conception, but that's the only difference. As you have previously stated, you are gay. There will still be no problem. For vampires, if both of them were to be male, they will both be able to conceive a child. The body will adjust to be able to bear the child for full term. A full term for a male will be six months. Because you have a mate, you can only have sex with them. Do not give me that look Draconis Lucius Malfoy! You should not even consider cheating on your mate. They are your soul mate, your other half, they complete you, and all that other crap about that stuff. When you feed, please be sure to do so in the privacy of your own room. The feeding will cause for some unneeded sexual arousal, is there any other kind of arousal? Anything else?"

"The rest of the info of my mate please." Mmm... one person for life, I guess I could live with that, as long as it was someone completely hot and kind and understanding. I mean really, I do not want someone ugly, and messes with my family and I because of who we are.

"I have been saying 'your mate' the entire time because there is a chance that they will be either male or female. No matter of your sexual preference. Mates tend to be of the same age group. Also, your mate can be of any blood, muggle, muggle-born, half-blood, pureblood, or creature blood. More likely than not, it will be of human blood and no creature blood. There has been no bonding of two creatures in centuries if one of them had vampire blood. No clue as to why that is though. Your mate will gain all of the things you have received with your inheritance. Since you will live longer than others, so will your mate. Basically, your mate is the only person you can turn into a vampire. But that is only if you consummate your bond. If your mate was a muggle, they will become a wizard or witch. Anything else, Dragon?"

"If my mate is capable of attaining magical abilities, what will happen to them when I return to Hogwarts? Will they be a first-year?" That makes me look like a pedophile! Even if they are the same age as me...

"Well, for the rest of the summer, you will be trained and tutored by your mother, Severus and myself. When we find your mate, we will do the same thing for them. This way, they will be able to be in the same year as you when you return to school. You should hope that they will be in the same house as well. It is now lunch time and I told your mother and godfather that we will be joining for the meal. Afterwards, we will go down to the potions lab. I asked Severus to brew a potion that will allow you to see who your mate is. Now, let's go."

How does he expect me to bounce back from all of that information just like that? It's already time for lunch? Wow we spent a lot of time talking. Hm... seemed a lot shorter than that. I wonder who my mate is. I wouldn't even care if it is a muggle because apparently they will gain magical abilities.

With that the two of us went down to the small dining room where my mother and godfather were already waiting for us.


	3. Who Is That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Draco wanted was to look in that cauldron and see his mate but instead Draco is told stories about his parents' and godfather's past and is told the identity of his mate!

It's a Vampire Thing: Chapter Two: Who is that?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything with the HP franchise...

-this chapter is mainly stories being told to explain everything. Well almost everything.-

on with the story!

Malfoy Manor Potions Lab. Two hours since lunch.

"Uncle Sev! -Do not call me that Draco!- how much longer? I want to know who my mate is already!" whined Draco.

"It is almost done, Dragon. Be patient. Do you even know HOW to use the potion? No, you don't. Because you keep interrupting me! Now be quiet, child. -I am not a child!-" admonished Severus. He walked to the next empty counter top so they may sit while they waited and called for the Malfoy family to join him.

"This is not a normal potion in that you would drink it. This one is looked into while it is still in the cauldron. Also, we will not be able to hear anything. Only see things. It should only take another five minutes for the potion to finish brewing." said Severus.

"Let's go see who it is! I want to see my mate," squealed (o_O) Draco, "Wait a minute! Why can't I see anything? What's wrong with it? Grrrrrr..." growled Draco.

"Quiet you. You need to drop some of your hair into it so it know whose mate it is supposed to show. You ran off before I can tell you. Now come here." explained the Potions Master. With that, the young Malfoy heir placed three beautiful blond strands of hair into the potion. After the potion had set for another minute, Draco was finally able to get a look at his mate.

(inside the cauldron)

Two burly blond teenagers looked to be ganging up on a much smaller and shorter raven-haired teen. One of the blonds, the smaller of the two, seemed to have the raven's arms locked behind his back and seemed to be putting some force into it for the small teen was arching forward, almost as if to get away from the pain. The largest of the three began to pummel his flabby large fists into anywhere he can reach into the small raven teen. The raven tried to fight back by kicking at the large one while attempting to escape from his human prison. This continued for five more excruciatingly long minutes before Raven (until I say who it is this is the name of Draco's mate. Although I think you all know who it is by now.) was able to escape and ran away. The blonds did not even realize what had happened for a full three minutes (idiots) and by then Raven had already gotten far away. Unfortunately, the two dolts remembered where he usually goes to hide from them, the park two blocks away, and soon ran after him. They searched for a good two hours due to the size of the park and Raven never stays in the same spot for long. They soon found him sprawled beneath the shades of the largest tree, he seemed to be asleep. They began to kick him wherever they thought to, fortunately even they weren't fucked up enough to kick him in the family jewels. After ten more painful minutes the two teens stopped their barrage and left the small, bleeding and broken body of the teen. Raven seemed to have been bleeding to his death for a good two hours before he woke up and staggered to wherever his home was. When he entered his home he was immediately yelled at by a woman who resembled a horse. By the looks of things, it was because he did not do something. Raven then headed to the kitchen where two blond brutes were waiting for their meal. One of them was one of the teens that beat up Raven. His father looked to be a much larger version of his son. Soon after, the horse-woman entered and joined the men at the dinner table. All the while Raven was working around the kitchen preparing their meal, his wounds have stopped bleeding since he woke up in the park. He was actually surprised no one had seen him. No one had bothered to help him although they could clearly see the blood drying up on his skin and clothes, as well as the bruises beginning to show on his face, neck, and arms. When dinner was finally ready and served, Raven just stood off in the corner while the family ate everything and leaving nothing for him. Slowly, the family left for another room, leaving Raven to clean up. When everything was finally finished, Raven left the kitchen for the hallway, only to be thrown into the cupboard under the stairs.

The last image the Malfoys and Snape saw was that of Raven falling into a fitful sleep. They could only describe him as a raven-haired teen with prominent green eyes and a very visible lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

The Malfoy Manor Potions lab held four very shocked and disturbed people due to what they just saw. The three adults were more disturbed than Draco because they were able to see the scar for what it truly was. The curse scar was given to the Boy-Who-Lived from the Dark Lord the night he first disappeared when he killed the Potters. But it was announced three months later that the child had died. In fact, it was Dumbledore himself that announced the child's death, even though it was also him who had assured everyone that he would be perfectly safe wherever he was sent to live. All three adults shared a look and knew that they were thinking the same thing.

When Lucius was sure that Draco was completely distracted by looking into the cauldron, he led the other two adults out of the lab and into the hall.

"We will need to speak to Dumbledore about this little revelation. I can think of no reason for him to hide the child. Especially if he is treated this way by those people," exclaimed Lucius when they were far enough from Draco.

"Yes, we should go as soon as school has let out for the year. This way no one will be able to hear our conversation. I believe Draco should accompany us. This is his mate we are talking about after all," Severus said.

"Agreed. But, how will we be able to keep this as a secret from Draco until then? Hogwarts does not let out for another two weeks. It also won't be long before Draco sees the scar and pieces things together," said Narcissa.

"I say we just tell him now. He may have taken well to finding out he is part vampire, but I do not think he will react the same way if we know who his mate is," said Lucius. When he had received nods of affirmation from the other two adults, Lucius led them back to the cauldron where their Dragon was still looking fondly at his mate.

Draco finally looked up from the sleeping face of his mate when he heard the approach of his parental figures. Hm... where did they go to? And why did they have to leave the room just to talk? It most likely has something to do with my mate...

"Mother, Father, Uncle Severus, were any of you able to recognize who my mate is? It is unbearable to think that he is treated like that with the people who are supposed to care for him. I mean he is treated worse than Dobby! And we are his masters, and Malfoys are supposedly the worst masters ever! Oh, and I do not believe that he is a wizard since I have never seen him at Hogwarts before. Ugh! Is there no way for us to find him sooner? That potion did not help much in his location. I cannot stand it if he were to stay there for much longer," exclaimed the young vampire.

"We know, Dragon. We do not wish for him to be there any longer either. Also, we have reason to believe that he is not completely muggle," replied Narcissa.

"We should take this into the living room. Who knows how long this conversation will take. Just looking into the potion lasted us a good four hours. And supper will be served in two," pointed out Lucius.

I have to leave the cauldron? Uncle Sev must have seen the look on my face.

"Don't worry, Dragon. The potion will still work as long as it remains in some sort of vase or such. If you were to move it elsewhere from the cauldron, you would only need to re-add strands of your hair," assured Severus. When Draco was sure that he would still be able to watch his mate, he followed the adults to the first floor living room. When they were all seated, it seemed as if the adults did not really know how to begin the conversation.

"Dragon, what do you know about the Potters and the Boy-Who-Lived?" asked Narcissa.

"What do they have to do with my mate?" questioned Draco.

"It could have everything to do with your mate if what we think turns out to be true. Do not worry. We will explain everything after you have told us everything that you know, understood?" explained Severus.

"Oh, fine then," began Draco, "From what Father told me, a prophecy was made about the Dark Lord and a newborn child of his enemy. No one knows what exactly was said in the prophecy except for Headmaster Dumbledore, but he is not willing to tell anyone due to safety measures. The Dark Lord was able to obtain some of it's content but not the whole thing. He went after the Potters believing that they prophecy referred to them. Dumbledore found out that someone had told the Dark Lord and put the Potter family in hiding under the Fidelius Charm. The Dark Lord went after the Potters on October 31, 1981. The first to have died was James Potter when he attempted to draw the Lord's attention away from his wife so that she may escape with their child. Did Father just cringe at the name of James Potter? Why would he do that? I am aware that they are the same age, perhaps it has something to do with their years at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, he was not successful in that. Supposedly when he found Lily Potter and the child, she had begged for him to spare the child's life and to take only hers instead. Hm... now why would Uncle Sev pale because I mentioned Lily Potter? I will have to ask him later. In the end, the Dark Lord had killed both of the elder Potters and the child was all that was left. When he made to kill the child however, the Killing Curse rebounded off of the child and hit him instead. All that was left of that night was a broken and ruined Godric's Hollow home and the Potter child with only a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The only reason the Dark Lord was able to find them was because a close friend of the Potters betrayed them to the Dark Lord. Oh great. Now it is Mother's turn to pale. Who did I mention this time? Maybe it was the close friend. People have been saying that Sirius Black is the one who betrayed them. Supposedly, he was James Potter's best friend and the godfather of the child. Apparently, Sirius betrayed them and then went after Peter Pettigrew, yelling out loud for all to hear that it was his fault the Potters were killed. He did so in a street full of muggles. In the end, twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew were killed, all that was left was Pettigrew's finger. Sirius Black was locked away in Azkaban for twelve years before he succeeded in escaping during my third year at Hogwarts. He was in hiding for two years before he was declared innocent when the Ministry found Pettigrew and he was forced under Veritaserum to tell everything that has happened since the murders. Dumbledore took the child away the night of the murders and hid him away from the wizarding world where no one but he knew the location. He was hid away for three months before Dumbledore had announced that the child had died." told Draco.

"That is basically all that I know about the Potters and most of it was from the three of you. Now, can you please explain to me why each of you had paled at the names of James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew? Did the three of you know them? And yes, I did notice your reactions." Draco continued. I wonder what their relations to them could have been? Father and Mother would have told me about their friends. Although, if they had not told me yet, I highly think they will not tell me now. Uncle Sev will be the most likely to tell me the truth about this. Might as well have him tell me. "Uncle Sev? Can you tell me?" asked Draco with his cutest pout that none of them could resist.

"Hm... so you were able to pick up on those. I suppose it is safe to tell you. Especially if what we think turns out to be true. It has been years since it all began. The three of us, when we made our first journey to Hogwarts, met four boys on the train. Your mother was the sister to one of them. They were James Potter, Remus Lupin -yes, your former DADA teacher-, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Not long after we had sat down and began to talk, a redheaded girl came into our compartment asking to join us because everywhere else was full. Lily and I knew each other beforehand but we decided not to tell anyone about our friendship because she knew that I wanted to be in Slytherin and how most of it's students was prejudiced against muggleborns. Soon enough we all became friends with one another and promised each other that no matter what house we were in, we would remain as friends. We also decided to keep our friendships a secret just in case we were sorted into different houses and we did not need our housemates to do something to each other. As I said earlier, your mother and Sirius are brother and sister. They are just months apart actually. Sirius was the only relative that actually cared about your mother so we had the two of them plan all of our meetings so that the eight of us can keep in touch. While the three of us were sorted into Slytherin, the others were sorted into Gryffindor. Due to peer pressure, we decided that instead of fully fighting each other we would have a prank war.

The four Gryffindor boys were called the Mauraders by the school population. Our prank war lasted throughout all our seven years at Hogwarts. We were forced to be total gits and arses to one another because the school population and some of the staff saw us as rivals. Enough hexes and words were thrown between James, Sirius, Lucius and myself. That was mainly because the other four always tried to break it up. James would call Lucius a prissy blond and Luc would send a hex back. Sirius would call me a snarky dungeon bat and I would call him a family outcast and then hex him. Within minutes we would be sending curses and hexes at whoever. Due to our background, Lucius, Sirius, and myself knew quite a number of Dark spells. Poor James always ended up in the hospital wing while the three of us would just cast the counter curses on ourselves. Of course, the fights were always premeditated so we knew what to expect and not to let the words hurt us. Then again, Lucius still got it stuck in his head that he was a prissy blond.

As the years passed by, James and Lucius became like brothers to one another because both of them were the only child of their family lines. Narcissa and Sirius became even closer as brother and sister despite the Black family pressuring her to abandon him because he rejected all of the family traditions. And because he was a Gryffindor. Lily and I still spent our holidays with each other whenever we were not at the homes of one of the others. You see, Lily and I were neighbors since I was four. My father is a muggle so we lived in his home at Spinner's End. When Lily and I first met we quickly became friends. At first my feelings for her were purely that of friendship, but as the years passed by, they turned into much more. I finally realized that I had those types of feelings for her when we were barely starting our first year. In second year, James had fallen in love with Lily. We fell in love with the same woman. James was much more open with his feelings but those just proved to embarrass Lily because she was never one to put her relationships out to the students to know about. When she never accepted his approaches, I truly believed that I had a chance to be with her. During our meetings for the eight of us, Lily would spend more time with me instead of the Mauraders. Your parents were the only ones who knew of my feelings for her so they were off to the side giving us time alone.

Because of the occurrences in the Black household, us Slytherins would spend most of the holidays at Malfoy Manor while the Gryffindors except Lily would be at Potter Manor. When I found out Lily was not with them, I returned to Spinner's End so that she would not be by herself. Also, your parents had just gotten together so they did not need me there as a third wheel, no matter how many times they refute that. That summer before third year was when I finally confessed to Lily about how I felt for her. Surprisingly enough for me, but not for your parents, Lily also admitted to having feelings for me. We were together until the summer of fifth year when she came into her inheritance. Apparently she was not quite muggleborn as we all thought her to believe. Her mother was born from a pureblood line as a squib. Lily had enough faerie blood in her that she had a mate. When she realized that it was not me, we knew that our relationship had to end. I spent months on my own, ostracizing myself from the others and even more so from the school. That year I received my highest grades. I closed up even more when Lily found out that James was her mate. After another three months of this, Lily was finally fed up and went down to the Slytherin dorms while I was asleep. She woke me up, dragged me to an empty classroom and started yelling at me. She said that I was not the only one being hurt by what happened. That even though I was not her mate, she still loved me and that she always would. She read into faeries and found out that they had to complete the bond with their mate and when they do, the female would become pregnant. Faeries are never same sex couples. That night, everything was back to being okay between us. We were back to being best friends.

We promised each other that we would keep in touch no matter what would happen after we left Hogwarts. She even said that she would make me godfather of their child no matter what James would say. In return, I promised Lily that I would love any child of hers as if it were my own. That winter holidays, all eight of us decided to spend it at Hogwarts and we were the only ones. I received a letter from my maternal grandfather. Apparently, he thought it would be an absolutely brilliant idea for me to become a Death Eater. The first thing I did was runaway from the questioning looks of my friends. I ran all the way to the headmaster and told him that I did not want to be one. Unfortunately there was no way out of it for me so instead, I offered myself to be a spy for him. When I went back down, it was to the faces of my friends. I broke right there and clung onto Lily crying. That was the first time I had let anyone had seen me cry. When I was finally calm enough, I led the group to an empty hallway and told them quite bluntly that I was going to be a Death Eater because my grandfather promised me to the Dark Lord. All hell broke loose after that. Lily was silently crying to herself beside me, Lucius and Narcissa were starting to worry if their relatives would do the same, and the other Gryffindors were adamant about joining me. After I had comforted Lily so that she would not cry anymore, I spent quite a while convincing the Gryffindors not to join for my sake. Your parents however, I could not convince. They said that they would have been marked anyway because of their relatives so they might as well be marked along with me. I never told anyone that I was a spy for Dumbledore.

James and Lily spent time together so that they can get to know each other even more. This way, they would be comfortable with one another once they were married. By the time we had graduated, your parents, Pettigrew, and myself were already marked, although we were unaware of Peter being marked. Sirius and James were undergoing training to become an auror. Remus was roaming the country, unable to get a job due to the Ministry's werewolf laws. James and Lily were preparing for their upcoming wedding. Lily and I kept to our promises and owled each other on a daily basis using different owls so no one would notice. Because I was a Death Eater, I could no longer be the godfather to their child, because that would put the child in danger. Instead, the honor was given to Sirius.

As most people know, Sirius was the Potters secret keeper for when they went into hiding. This is a lie. They made Peter the secret keeper on Dumbledore's orders because no one would suspect him. What no one expected was for Peter to be the spy and he did in fact betray us to the Dark Lord. Luckily, your parents and I were able to convince the Dark Lord that we were in fact loyal to him. And that is our story of how we know the Potters. Up until now, I still love Lily with all my heart." told Severus.

I can't believe all of that happened to my parents. Damn that Pettigrew for betraying them all. I hope he rots in hell. And what the hell is with Dumbledore using a teenager to spy on one of the strongest wizards in the world. Poor Uncle Sev... although I should never say that out loud to him. Okay, now I really should find out about what all of this has to do with my mate. Well, I suppose my mate is the Boy-Who-Lived considering that's who our conversation is all about. Then, how did they find out that the boy in the images in the cauldron is him... maybe they saw the scar on his forehead... I know I certainly wasn't paying attention to that. I was more pissed off about how my mate was being treated.

"We need to talk to the headmaster. He is the only one who knows where the boy was sent to. And if what I am thinking is correct, then the Potter child is my mate. Meaning my mate is the Boy-Who-Lived. Am I correct?" said Draco.

"Yes, Draco. We also believe that the child is your mate. But we will have to wait two weeks before we can go to the headmaster. We cannot have anyone overhearing our conversation. A Death Eater child might hear us and report it to the Dark Lord. He has not been so leniant to us ever since Pettigrew brought him back to life in this past year." said Narcissa.

"Okay fine. So my mate is Harry James Potter."


	4. Confronting Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoys confront Headmaster Dumbledore about the Boy-Who-Lived and how he was reported to be dead many years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters and such

It's a Vampire Thing: Chapter Three: Confronting Dumbledore

The two weeks had passed by at an agonizingly slow pace for the occupants of Malfoy Manor. Severus returned to the castle every morning to teach his classes and return every evening after his last class to help with the search. Dumbledore has been trying to get Severus to tell him who the Malfoy child's mate is. Each time, Severus would just say that he would have to find out when they were sure of the child's identity. Lucius and Narcissa were thinking of every possible relative that James would have trusted to care for his only child. This proved to be quite difficult seeing most of them were dead or have been out of the country for many years now. They could not even think of anyone on Lily's side of the family. They had only ever met her mother but she had died two years after her daughter and son-in-law. Draco spent almost every waking moment watching his mate through the potion. He found out that the potion shows the occurrences of the previous day. They were all horrified when they had learned that the beatings Harry had received were a daily occurrence, and it was sometimes more than once a day. One day, when Severus was watching along with Draco, they saw the horse-like woman once again yelling at Harry. And that was when Severus remembered that Lily had a sister named Petunia.

I wonder if the woman is Petunia. It would certainly explain her treatment to Harry. She was always jealous that Lily was the one who received the family's magical abilities and she had not. Perhaps she is taking out her frustrations on her sister's only son. Damn that bitch. She knows that Lily would have loved her whale of a son as if he were her own and yet she cannot do the same in return. I will kill her for what she has done to Harry! No child deserves that kind of treatment, especially from those who are supposed to care and love them.

Finally, the two weeks were over.

Dumbledore had received on the last day of term from the Malfoys and Severus requesting a meeting with him on the next day. Perhaps now they are ready to tell me who the child's mate is. Hopefully it is someone on the side of Light. The Malfoys would be very...influential... in our cause. Well, all I can do is wait. The old headmaster was preparing for the Leaving Feast awaiting the meeting with one of the most powerful families in the wizarding world. He looked over his half-moon spectacles when he began to think of the Potter heir. I feel bad for lying to all of the Britain wizarding world but it had to be done. The child is far too powerful to join the other children. I will need to speak to him soon to tell him the truth about his heritage. Then his training will begin so he may fight in the war as the prophecy states. I just hope that all will be forgiven.

Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting in his office when his floo flared up allowing entrance to the Malfoy family and Severus Snape. The Malfoys, as always were dressed impeccably in their black dress robes with silver lining. The potions master was dressed in his usual black robes, pants, and dragon hide boots.

"Ah. Good afternoon to you all. Please. Take a seat." greeted Albus.

"Yes, afternoon to you as well, Headmaster. We will try not to take up so much of your time as I am sure you have other things to attend to." returned Lucius.

"Of course, of course. Ah, happy belated birthday to you, young Mr. Malfoy." said Albus.

"Thank you, Headmaster." replied Draco.

"Now, what exactly is this meeting about lady and gentlemen?" questioned the old wizard.

"Albus, we would like to know the complete truth about the Boy-Who-Lived. There is just no way a child who was able to survive the Killing Curse dies three months. And you did not even say what had cause his death." Severus said.

Uh-oh. What could they possibly want with young Harry? No one has asked about him since a year after I announced his death. What are they up to? " What about the young Potter would the four of you like to know?" asked Albus.

"Oh cut the crap, Albus. We know that the child is alive." sneered Severus.

"Now what gave you the idea that the child is indeed alive, Severus?" Albus asked wearily.

"Stop avoiding the darn subject and tell us what exactly happened to him. We have more rights to be with him then you do. You may not have known this but the three of us and your precious Gryffindor Mauraders were close friends. We were supposed to have raised the child along with the Potters if it weren't for the fact that we were forced to serve the Dark Lord. Lily and Severus were in a relationship from third year until fifth year due to her inheritance. Then we found out about what Severus' grandfather had planned. The Gryffindors intended to get marked along with him, but he was able to persuade them into not doing so. Instead, Narcissa and myself were marked along with him so he would not suffer alone. He never told us that he was a spy for you until a week before Draco's birthday. We all kept in touch with one another telling the Potters of the Dark Lord's plans seeing as James intended to be an auror. Then we found out about Lily's pregnancy and that a prophecy was made. Severus was supposed to be the original godfather for Harry but considering his status in the war, it was changed to Sirius. And we also know that it was your idea that Peter was made into their secret keeper. Now, tell us where you left Harry!" demanded Lucius.

"It was all for the greater good that I made them switch to Peter as secret keeper. Sirius was much too obvious that they would go after him. I never expected for Peter to betray his best friends. If what you say is true, then I will tell you where Harry is, but why must you know where the child is in the first place?" said Dumbledore.

"We need to know where Harry is because 1)he is being mistreated at wherever it is that you left him for all these years, 2) I was named as his godmother so I should have been the one to raise him seeing as Sirius was sent to Azkaban, and 3) he is my son's mate!" Narcissa said a little too calmly.

Think over that why don't you, you conniving old man. I cannot believe that not once did you go to check on Harry. He should have been with my son this whole time learning to love one another so that they can easily shift to being mates. Oh my godson, please forgive me for never looking for you. I promise you, you will be well loved from now on.

Narcissa was made godmother for Harry? Well, I guess I could see that. She was the only female that was really close to both James and Lily. To think, I could have raised him as my own son if it weren't for the blasted mark on my arm. We will just have to make up for it when we see him again.

Are you kidding me? My mate could have grown up with me? That would have been awesome. Actually, no. I think I would have seen him more as a brother instead of as my mate. Damn. Why can't anything work correctly. I hope he is fine. Hurry up old man and tell us the address so I can go see my mate. Those muggles better not be hurting him. I can't believe he was forced to live that kind of life for fourteen years. No one deserves that. I don't think I have seen the worse of it either. I promise I will try to make his life much easier once this whole thing is over. I know for a fact that when the world realizes that the Boy-Who-Lived is still alive, they will expect him to kill the Dark Lord. He will not have to go through all of that by himself. He will have me, my parents and Uncle Sev.

Lily's child will soon be with us. He will finally be with a family that loves him. Oh god... I'm sorry, Lily, James. I should have been there for him. Even just to check up on him without him knowing I was there. Damn my grandfather for forcing me into this servitude to the Dark Lord. You will be loved, Harry, I promise you that.

I am so sorry, my child. You should not have lived the life that you had. Minerva had warned me that I should not have left you with your aunt. She had watched them the whole day before you were placed with them. Forgive an old man for his mistakes. I will try to amend them by finally returning you to what should have been your family all this time. I'm sorry, James, Lily. If I had not said to pass secret keeper to Peter, you would still be alive.

"I should have checked on him more. I apologize because my mistake caused you the lives of your best friends. How were you even aware of how he is treated in the first place?" asked Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter is my mate since I am a vampire. We asked Professor Snape if he could brew the potion that allows me to see how he is. It shows the mate of a magical creature only, and not the chosen mate of a regular wizard." said Draco.

"Ah. I see. Before I tell you about Harry, is there another reason as to why all of you are here, considering you had mentioned your true relationship with the Potters?" asked Albus.

"The reason for why all of us are in attendance, Headmaster, is because I request sanctuary for my wife and son. I also offer my services to the Order of the Phoenix as a spy until I openly go against the Dark Lord. It will be at my own pace for the safety of my family and myself. Until then, they will be in hiding in one of our manors, along with Harry. Seeing as you thought it best that he should not attend Hogwarts, we will be using this time to bring him up to speed for the past five years that he has missed. It will not do for him to be placed with the upcoming first years instead of students in his own age group. Severus and myself will be tutoring him in all of the available subjects at Hogwarts so that he may choose whatever classes he wants for the upcoming year. I suggest you tell the wizarding world the truth you about the lie you told us all fourteen years ago. We will also be tutoring Draco so that he will not fall back just in case things go bad with this ongoing war. Also, since Harry is Draco's mate and Narcissa's godson, we will be taking our rightful place as his guardians, along with Remus, Severus, and Sirius." explained Lucius.

"Of course they will receive sanctuary. However, I am aware that some students are leaning towards Voldemort's side. I believe it would be safer for Draco to be moved out of the dungeons. They may turn against him. Yes, I will be informing the British world of my lie. Hm... yes, just do not over do Harry on the work that he will be learning to make up for five years. Perhaps it would be wiser to use a time-turner so that both boys will be able to return for their fifth year in September all caught up. I have one for my own use and I am sure the seven of you will not misuse it." suggested Albus.

"Headmaster, thank you for the concerns but, since I am a vampire with a mate, should we not be receiving our own rooms anyway?" questioned Draco with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"And what do you mean the seven of us will not be misusing your time-turner? Which, thank you for that. It will make things much easier." asked Severus.

"Ah. Yes, of course you should be. But, what of the placement of the rooms. As you said, Harry is your mate. You will be targeted even more by the other students. I said seven because I think that perhaps the tutoring will be much easier with the help of both Sirius, Remus and Narcissa. Lucius, you only mentioned Severus and yourself. I would like to add a few courses to the aforementioned classes for the boys. Such as deportment, hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship, basic everyday life spells and charms, dancing, and dueling. I highly doubt that once Tom realizes that Harry is alive, that he will leave him alone. I will tell you more on this once you get Harry and bring him back here before you begin the training. As his family, you all should know this as well. I will call for Sirius and Remus while you go get Harry." explained Albus.

"Yes, I suppose the boys should be tutored in those as well. That makes the time-turner much more appreciated. And I suppose I will be teaching them deportment, the everyday spells, dancing, herbology, all things magical creatures, yoga, and astronomy." said Narcissa.

"The gentlemen can teach the boys hand-to-hand combat, dueling, and business. Personally, I will teach potions and charms. I will also help Narcissa with magical creatures and herbology. I will help with all that I can of course, but those will be my main ones." said Severus.

"I suppose that will bring Sirius to teach divination, transfigurations, and tai chi. Along with all our joint classes. Remus will have defense against the dark arts, healing, and history of magic. Again, he will have the joint classes. Someone will have to take over for him when he is gone for the three days for the full moon. I will teach the boys arithmancy, ancient runes, and swordsmanship. I will order all of the required books for Harry and others that he might want." said Lucius.

"I want to teach my mate how to fly!" exclaimed Draco, "Anyway, back to the concerns about our rooms. I think that we should wait to make the final decision until after Harry has been brought here and has been sorted into a house. With this, he can choose if he wishes to stay near his house. And if he is sorted into Slytherin or he does not care, we can move into rooms near Uncle Severus. This way there will always be a family member near us." continued Draco.

"Yes, as soon as you leave I will send a letter for Remus and Sirius, as long as get my time-turner from my ancestral home." said Dumbledore.

"Well, we still need the address in which Harry lives at." pointed out Narcissa.

"Yes, yes. He lives with his relatives from Lily's side at 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey." announced Dumbledore.


	5. Finding Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoys & co. are doing everything they can to find out where Harry can possibly be with the use of a number of maps that might show Little Whinging, Surrey. Harry, in the mean time, is about to get yet another yelling at by his monstrous Uncle Vernon

It's A Vampire Thing: Chapter Four: Finding Harry

Disclaimer: the characters belong to JKR. I want Draco! And Harry! And Snape! :D

They had been searching through every map that they owned of Britain. But they just could not seem to find Little Whinging, Surrey. It was ridiculous! How hard could it be to find a damn town when you have a map with every place on it. Of course, it never occurred to them to just ask Dumbledore which area of Britain Surrey was located in. That was probably because they were so excited at the prospect of finally getting to see Harry in real life.  
This is becoming to be quite a nuisance. Damn it. Why did we not ask Dumbledore for the specific area of where they live. In all the excitement we completely forgot about that. Oh well. It's not like it will take much longer. We have already cleared out half of the country and there's only a small part of the map left that needs to be looked through. Hopefully Sirius and Remus get here soon. We can use all the help in searching. Besides, maybe with more people to greet Harry, it will be so much easier for Harry to transition into the wizarding world. I can't wait to see my mate. "Mum, dad, we forgot to mention a few other classes that Harry needs to be taught to Dumbledore during our meeting." reminded Draco.

"What classes, Draco? We already mentioned all of the basic Hogwarts classes, classes for him to adjust to the pureblood world, and classes to prepare him for this war. What else could there be?" questioned Lucius.

"Well for one, occlumency and legilimency. When the Dark Lord finds out I am pretty sure he will have someone try and attack his mind." said Draco.

"I can't believe we forgot about two of the most important classes that he is going to need. Severus, would you be able to teach him both of his classes?" asked Lucius.

"Of course I will. Anything to help that child protect himself." replied Sev. At that moment, Sirius and Remus walked into the living room each holding three maps.

"Hello there, my friends." greeted Sirius. As soon as the last word was said, he found himself with an armful of the petite form of his cousin. Due to his shock he ended up dropping the maps he was holding and Draco went to pick them up and place them on the table along with the ones his former professor was holding. Remus was also being greeted by the other two men, they all decided that the siblings needed to have their moment.

"How are you, Remus?" asked Severus. He really was quite curious although he had seen him over the years since he taught at the school due to Order meetings. He had no idea on how to approach the man after everything that had happened two years ago when he came to teach at Hogwarts. I had no reason to be cold to him and yet I barely spoke a word to him about our friendship. I can see now that the friendship between us all is still there.

"I am fine, thank you. Sirius and I were just so excited at the prospect of seeing Harry. We still can't believe Albus lied to us about this, but that's in the past." replied Remus. So he is finally speaking to me. Albeit, stiffly. Ugh. What the hell happened to all of us? Lily and James are gone and we suddenly can't talk to each other like we used to when we were at school?

"Yes, well there is nothing we can do about what has already happened. Hopefully we will be able to heal all of Harry's scars. Physically and mentally. Now, are you okay with the classes that you will be teaching Harry over the summer. Dumbledore has already owled us a package with his time-turner so that is no longer a problem." said Lucius.

"What do you mean by his scars, Luc?" questioned Sirius. It seemed that the siblings had finished their conversation and joined them and had heard what Lucius had said.

"Right. You haven't seen him yet, have you? The both of you?" asked Luc.

"No, the last time either of us saw Harry was his birthday before the murders, or at least I think that was the last time. Actually, no. I saw him the night of the murder when I was going to take him away. Instead Hagrid showed up saying Dumbledore had a safe place to put Harry," said Sirius, you could just hear just how upset he was about his godson and that he had to live fourteen years without him.

"You mean to tell me that all of you have already seen Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah. Since he is my mate, Uncle Sev made the potion to search for mates and we get to see how they live and such. The only thing is, is that we can't hear what is being said. I can go get the cauldron if you want, so we can see him. And I think it can help us figure out what kind of area he lives in." informed Draco. When the two former Gryffindors nodded to him, Draco ran down to the lab and poured the potion into a large bowl, the cauldron would ruin the carpeting in the living room.

As he walked back into the room, all five adults were looking over the new maps that Sirius and Remus had brought with them. It seemed that they had zeroed in on a specific part of the map. Things would have been much easier if the wording on the maps were written much larger. Within a few minutes, the bowl was all set up on a nearby table to where they stood and he had just dropped in a few strands of hair. What he saw made him see red and he screamed, forcing the others away from the maps and over to them to see what was going on with Harry.

-page break-

Harry was once again being beat by his cousin. But this time, his uncle had joined in on the beating. Harry's arms were chained to a wall making him unable to fight back. He also had his legs tied to the bedposts by rope. Just then, the uncle ripped off Harry's shirt and began to lash at him with his belt. They saw more than a dozen scars already there and the number just kept growing. One scar in particular popped out to them, but it wasn't made by a belt. Right across his chest, the word 'freak' was carved into Harry's skin. It made for a gruesome sight, with Harry covered in blood. Neither of the larger men seemed to be disturbed by the fact that they took pleasure in beating on someone weaker than them. Both of the burly blonds were laughing their heads off when they say that some of Harry's old scars began to open up again, each of them releasing a horrifying amount of blood.  
Draco, who had never seen the scar, released a deep growl that raised the hair on the necks of those who heard him. His parents and Severus had never seen him this mad before.  
"We need to find him. Now! I can't stand him getting hurt even more!" screamed Draco. When the adults had heard that exclamation, they all jumped into action, each of them taking a map to help in the search for Little Whinging, Surrey.

All was quiet until Severus had found an area of his map where the writing was not smudged beyond repair.

"Luc, come here and read this. I need to make sure that I am not just seeing things due to my desperation to find Harry," called Severus.

"You aren't seeing things, Sev. You actually found the place. Even the street. Come on, everyone. Get the coordinates and be prepared for a portkey. I need to go make a few portkeys from Draco's old clothes, for on our way back as well," said Lucius.

They were finally going to get Harry away from those fucking muggles.

Back in the Headmaster's office.  
"Things have changed so much, Fawkes. Will Harry be capable of defeating Tom? Merlin knows the child has enough magical power in him to do so. He hasn't even come into his inheritance yet. Apparently, they only knew of Lily's creature inheritance, but what of James'?" said Albus.

I must apologize once again to you Harry. You did not deserve the type of life you received because of an old man's choices. I will leave you alone this summer, but I must begin to tell you everything you must know about the war. I made a grave mistake in taking you away from your true family and instead placing you with your aunt, especially since your mother specifically said not to.

Somewhere in the muggle world.  
"BOY! Get back in here now!" yelled Vernon. He was absolutely furious. That damn brat had ran out of the house again when he tried to throw him back into his cupboard. The freak was acting out again, he somehow made it to the top of the roof when Dudley and his friends were playing 'Harry Hunting' for one last time before they left on vacation.

"Yes, sir?" asked a timid teenager. He was quite scared to be facing his monstrous uncle again. The last time he had run out on them, he was locked in his cupboard for two weeks without food and only one bathroom break a day.

"Get. Back. Into. Your. Cupboard. Now. You. Worthless freak! And. Do not! Leave the cupboard! Your aunt, cousin and I will be leaving for a vacation at the continent. We will be gone for approximately two weeks. Take care of the house and do not eat any of the food. The only time you can leave the cupboard is to do your chores and use the bathroom. Understood?" ordered Vernon. It's shocking that none of the neighbors ever heard of the happenings in 4 Privet Drive.

"Yes, sir," replied the teen. With that said and done, he made his way to his cupboard for some much needed sleep for the night. Someone. Anyone. Please come and save me from these monsters. I don't care if they're my relatives, my parents should have had some friends! Where are they? How could they have just left me here to fend for myself with the Dursleys? -sigh- I'm turning sixteen this summer. Will I be able to leave this hellhole? Ugh! Again with the pain in my back. Yes! Two weeks without the Dursleys! I don't care if I can't leave the house. It would be a thousand times better just to be away from them.

You see, Harry has been having back pains for the past couple of days, but it gets worse in the night. He always seems to be up before the sun too even though he used to get up around eight in the morning. This was also strange especially since he has been having some very strange dreams. They have been going on every night for the past two weeks. Usually, they involve himself, a family of blonds, two black haired men and a brunette. Now, Harry has always had some pretty strange dreams but these were definitely some of his weirdest. Not only is he having the same dream, but they always seem to get further into a story. It's as if his dreams are happening in real life somewhere in the world. Although he had to prepare breakfast before Uncle Vernon had to go to work (which was at 8:30), he was still able to get the entire meal prepared and served within ten minutes. He also noticed that his eyesight has been improving instead of getting worse like most others. He had also gained at least eight inches in height. He was now 6'2". Somehow, his hair was no longer it's short and shaggy self. It grew two inches longer and lost it's bird's nest look. I wonder what is happening to me? How come I am going through all these changes? This is not some type of puberty. Brilliant. Just one more thing to turn me into a freak. Blasted thing.


End file.
